1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a deposition apparatus, a method of forming a thin film using the deposition apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using the deposition apparatus, and more particularly, to a deposition apparatus which efficiently performs a deposition process and improves characteristics of a deposition film, a method of forming a thin film using the deposition apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using the deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display apparatuses and other electronic devices include a plurality of thin films. One of various methods of forming the plurality of thin films is a deposition method.
In the deposition method, various raw materials for forming thin films may be used, such as a gas. The deposition method includes a chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”) method and an atomic layer deposition (“ALD”) method, for example.
An organic light emitting display apparatus is one of the display apparatuses that receive attention as a next generation display apparatus due to a wide viewing angle, high contrast and a quick response speed.
The organic light emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer that includes an organic emission layer between first and second electrodes facing each other, and at least one of various thin films. Here, a deposition process may be performed to form a thin film of the organic light emitting display apparatus.
However, as the organic light emitting display apparatus becomes larger with high resolution, forming a large thin film having a desired characteristic may not be effectively performed with high efficiency of a process.